Our First Time
by BunBunsKitten
Summary: Renji and Seraphina Lahmian have been enemies for the longest time, but one night challenges this theory. (Bleach Fanfic Renji X OC) (If people like it, I'll probably expand on this.)


Some things you might need to know about me.

A profile of Seraphina Lahmian. I'm tall. Ish. Five eight to be exact. I have sapphire/ice blue eyes, blood red hair, and an ego that could kill a man. Speaking of killing men. Another lovely detail about me. Deadly. Very. An assassin has to be. Especially to be on top. I myself am the best assassin in the business. This is, along with my shape-shifting capabilities is why the Soul Society kept me for three years as prisoner. Eventually, they allowed me to live outside in a field engineered and designed specifically for me and me alone. Daily, one of the gotei captains or lieutenants would have to come keep watch over me. After a month in the field, Renji became my watchman. He hated my guts; it made his actions questionable. But hey, not that I would complain. If I did that, I would likely lose my field privileges. So no, I wouldn't complain. I did, however question my true feelings for this man. Daily. I was a prisoner though. The daughter of Aizen should be. (I know, my name isn't Aizen. Confusing, but you can catch up on that in a different story.) Renji had always showed signs of distrust and hatred towards me. That was likely to not change. So I accepted it. Until the day he kissed me... It didn't take me long to befriend the rest of the gotei and take third seat in squad six. Hahaha on you, Renji. Back to what I'd been saying before. I love a good fight. Although with six thousand years of my skill and training in just about every fighting style you could ever think of and some more that you probably don't even know the existence of, a fight wouldn't be fair. Although you're free to try. I suppose though, if you can dance worth of something, I'd rather make a friend out of you than a practice dummy.

* * *

A wall. Yes. That's what's behind me. His hands are on my body… they're his hands, right? There's something rock-hard poking at my waist. His fingers are working up my shirt and towards my breasts… He kisses down my neck and nips at the skin, grinding his hips roughly against my own. His breath is on my skin, I can practically feel his words when he says my name. His teeth graze my skin, a delicious taste of our perfect sin.

"You know I want you…" He presses harder against me. I'm now able to identify the object digging into my abdomen. It isn't hard to figure out what he so desperately wants.

"I want you too…" I kiss his neck, lightly arching my back into his touch. He's so good with his hands….

He lifts me and presses me harder against the wall, hooking his fingers under the elastic of my shorts and tugging them down my hips. Before I can protest, they're in the floor and he's slipping his hand down my panties, pressing his fingers against my aching sex. I pull his shirt off over his head, finally pressing my lips against his. Oh, the sinful desire of two lying shinigami… Pretending to be blindly intoxicated off of sake when the only intoxication has been derived from the touch of the other.

Yes, he thinks that I'm blind to the absence of alcohol on his breath. I don't care. I want him bad enough to simply let him play the charade. My tongue is in his mouth in an instant and I grind my hips into his hand, releasing a low, purring moan against his lips. He's slipping his finger inside, pressing his palm firmly against my clitoris. God, I see sparks. It hurts, but I don't mind. It simply plays into the fantasy. I hadn't planned to lose my virginity this way, but I don't plan to stop it either.

He's started slowly sliding his finger back and forth within my body, pressing me tighter against the wall. He slips a second finger in with the first one, stretching my walls and forcing a soft whine from my body. I don't complain and I refuse to tell him to stop. Painful or not, his actions are laced with my dangerous and sinful pleasure. I love it far too much. He starts to suck on my tongue, digging the fingers of the hand he uses to hold me up into the muscles of my ass. I loop my arms around his neck, breathing his name against his lips and painstakingly breaking the kiss. It isn't what I want but it's what I have to accept.

"R-Renji…"

God how I love to say his name. I love to moan against his lips and beg for more, dig my fingers into his muscles and feel him flex them against my grip. I want so badly to see just how low his tattoos go and then trace them slowly with my fingers. I want to feel every inch of his body tremble in pleasure when I show him just how well I can use my tongue. I want to treat him like a king and hear him moan my name. But for now, I have to gain the experience. But right now, I have his fingers. And oh God does he know how to use them. I practically ride his hand, whining in impatient and pleading want.

My body is suddenly touching the mattress, my skin tingling from the sensation of his suddenly naked figure pressed against mine. Yes, he's completely naked and has my legs spread, eyes locked on mine and burning with lustful desire. The sight alone is enough to make me beg. I immediately wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. God I want him so badly, yet he has learned that it's fun to tease me. He presses the tip of his cock against my entrance, slowly tracing my lips with his tongue. I release a hungry whine, breathing his name between breaths.

"Oh God, Renji… please…" He's immediately happy to comply. Slowly, he presses his hips forward, forcing each inch into my aching center with a murderously slow pace. It hurts a bit more than I had expected it to, but I don't really care. It feels too good to care. My back is arched once more, fingers tracing the muscles of his shoulders until I manage to take a good grip on him, pressing my fingernails into the skin.

Once he is sheathed into my body, I feel completely stuffed. There would be no more room if he were bigger than he already is. My body is stretched to its limits and he knows it. He knows it very well. And apparently, he's figured out that I'm a virgin too.

"You're so tight, Seraphina…" He says my name, and it sends chills through my body. "I'm gonna move now… tell me if it hurts…"

I nod, locking eyes with him. He pulls his hips back until he's almost completely pulled out of my body before pushing back in, grinding his hips against mine before he repeats the process. Before long, he's moving at a steady pace, thrusting in and out of me with an expression of pure ecstasy on his face. He presses me down against the mattress, lowering himself to plant a tender kiss on my lips. He seems to take my breath away with this one kiss, and the entire experience in itself is mind blowing. I moan his name, and it seems to drive him to move faster. With each moment that goes by, my moans only grow louder and hungrier. I only want him more and more. I plead for more contact; his name is almost constantly on my lips. The feeling is nothing short of euphoria.

His pace gradually quickens until he's pounding into me, teeth grazing my skin. His breath his hot against my neck and he moans my name, digging his fingers into my arms. I feel a pressure building in my core; like I'm only inches from exploding. I want so badly to let go of this feeling, but if I do, what will happen? Is this, I question, what it feels like to be close to an orgasm? It must be.

"Where do you want me to cum, Seraphina?" He nuzzles his face into my neck. He has yet to slow his pace.

"I-Inside…" I don't know the difference between inside and out. All I know is that there is now a chance I will have to handle a child in the future. He nods slightly and nips at my neck, picking up his pace a bit.

"Cum for me." Just hearing those three words drives me over the edge. My entire being felt like I was shattering like a mirror that met a brick. I feel as though I'm falling apart under him as I meet my release, feeling my walls constrict and tighten around his shaft. In this moment, I can see stars.

He gives one last powerful thrust before going slightly tense, body shuddering in relief as he too cums, face pressed into the curve of my neck.

Nirvana.

Complete, undeniable, uninterrupted nirvana. In this moment, I can feel every inch of his body on mine, I can smell his sweat and lust. I can't breathe without taking in his intoxicating scent. We practically melt into one another, eyes locked in a stare that can only say what we don't know how. His fingers trail over my skin, down my stomach, slowly tracing the muscles that reside there. His touch is like that of a god; lightning sparks through me at his touch. He begins to thrust shallowly into me, sending aftershocks rocketing through my body. Our lips meet yet again, yet this time, behind it resides my love and passion. Not my lust. Not my sexual plea. Only my deadly, unspoken love for him. He didn't stop, even when I stopped trembling beneath him. No, he kept going, pushing further into me with each thrust.

"God damn, you feel so good, Seraphina…"

I blush furiously, arching my back until my body touches his. I had enjoyed it before, but this slow pace is driving my insane. My heart pounds in my chest, eyes drifting half closed and glazed over with lust. This slow and steady pace makes the faster pace cry. I can feel my breath pushed out of my lungs each time he pushes into me. His lips are once again on mine, taking away what's left of my breath. I immediately kiss him, of course, pressing my tongue into his mouth. His hands grasp my breasts and squeeze them tightly. They're sensitive and the action makes me moan louder than ever before, the sensations combined together making me lose my mind as he completely ravages every inch of my body with his hands.

It takes longer than I thought it would to finally near my climax. But all the while I am drowning in my ecstasy. Finally, I reach my point of pure nirvana, feeling him cum at the exact moment that I do. His fingers dig deeper into my hips, which he'd taken hold of before. He presses his face into my shoulder, releasing a deep moan as his body shudders in pure pleasure.

"R-Renji…" It's the only word I can say; I can barely breathe past the steam that has built up in my air passages. He rolls off onto his side, pulling his length from my sex. The sudden disconnection makes me whimper softly, immediately clenching my muscles in a vain attempt to fill the space he leaves behind. One of his arms circles around my waist and pulls my body firmly against his, and he immediately thrusts his length back into my pussy. I groan, taking a tight hold of the sheets.

"We're gonna sleep just like this…" He nuzzles his face against the back of my neck, breath hot against my skin.

I nod, a light blush staining my cheeks. Just moments after this confirmation, he drifts off to sleep, cock buried into my pussy all the way to the base. I can hardly move; not that I really want to. I'm completely comfortable with my position. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep against him.

* * *

When we wake, our bodies are separated. I move to lean against the wall opposite him, watching him sleep with an amused smirk. He's got morning wood. It makes me want to laugh. I slip one foot beneath the sheets and slowly circle his tip with my toes. That's all it takes to wake him in a fit of soft moans before I snake my way under the sheets and run the tip of my tongue along the slit of his cock. He arches his back as I take his head into my mouth, sucking hungrily on him. He's yet to say anything, but he happily excepts my terms of waking him, pushing his hips upwards and slipping more of his cock into my awaiting mouth. My cheeks immediately take on a shade of crimson as he does this and I accept his advance, humming against his shaft and sending vibrations through the sensitive flesh.

"Oh God… Sera…" He grits his teeth and releases a moan, digging his feet into the sheets below him. He tastes better than I would have expected, for which I am grateful.

I wonder if he really thinks I was drunk last night. Everyone else had been. I'd taken enough sake to be drunk, but I wasn't, not quite yet. Either way, here I am with his cock halfway down my throat and my nose being tickled by the thin hairs that lay against his abdomen. They're straight and flat against his skin, for which I am also grateful. I suck harder on him, watching his reaction with a victorious stare. I'm clearly doing a better job than I thought I could. His moans grow in volume and he's pressing his hips up towards my face; my lips are now becoming ground into his hair.

"S-Sera… I'm gonna cum… If ya don't want me cummin' in your mouth, ya better move…"

I don't move. No, I don't want to. Instead I suck harder and wait patiently for him to blow his load. He finally does, warm and salty liquid flowing down my throat and coating my cheeks. Some even drips down my chin, staining the sheets. Well, staining them more. I continue sucking for a moment before I sit up and swallow, licking the excess from my lips and chin.

"Morning, Abarai." I say it with a smirk, staring down at his trembling and relieved form. He's clearly enjoyed himself.

He manages a weak nod, looking up at me with a look full of both guilt and pleasure. "Mornin'… Look, uh… about last night…"

"I wasn't drunk." I immediately cut him off, sliding out of the bed and searching for my abandoned clothing. "I willingly allowed those things to happen… I don't regret it for even a second."

He is simply staring at me in disbelief, blinking several times before a deep blush settles in his cheeks. "I-I… you really weren't… so you… then we…"

"Yep." I pull on my clothes and shrug, glancing back to him and the bloodstained sheets. "You might want to find a good way to explain that to your buddies, Renji." It's the first time I say his first name. He blushes darker, biting at his bottom lip.

"So… are you leaving?"

I contemplate his question for a moment. If he really wants me to stay, I see no reason not to. "Hmm… do you want me to leave?"

My question takes him by surprise and he draws back slightly into the sheets. "Well, I…"

I peel my clothes away once more and drop them in the floor, slipping into the bed next to him. "I suppose you want to talk about what happened last night…"

He nuzzles his face against the top of my head, breathing a soft sigh. "If I'd known that you weren't drunk… I would have asked you on a date or something… I didn't have the guts to, you know?"

I shrug, pressing my face firmly against the muscles of his chest. "It's fine… I would never have been able to admit anything I wanted to say… I suppose I can now."

"…and what did you want to say?"

I take a deep breath, nipping at my lip. "I just… tell me something. Have you ever known someone that you could have sworn you hated… but deep down, even though you would never have admitted it, loved that person more than anything in this whole world? You felt as though you had to hate them, but instead fell in love and just couldn't do anything about it?"

He hesitates before he answers, nuzzling my hair again. "Actually… yeah. I guess you and I are on the same page…"

"We aren't enemies anymore… I saw myself as a friend to you. I love you so much… but I didn't know how you would feel about it if I told you before. I always assumed you'd hated me more than anyone else in the world… I never knew that you would want me…"

"Hm… you underestimate yourself, Seraphina. You know, you're a very beautiful woman. You're smart and funny, you know your way around a zanpakuto… you've been a good friend to me. God knows that when you saved my ass that last time, that had to be a turning point for me. I started to notice the little things about you… the way you hum when you're in the fields. The way you dance when you think no one is watching. The way you smile when it's just you and the animals. The way you look when you fly… so happy. At peace. I wish I was like that. Happy and at peace with my world… hell, even the stacks and stacks of paperwork don't bother you. You fly right through it like it isn't there. And you know that moment when you're fighting… it's like a game to you. You aren't afraid. You take pride in your skills, and you use them well… then when you protected me…. Just jumped right in front of that hollow like you couldn't get hurt… just for me…" He falls silent and presses his face against the top of my head. "It was in that very moment that I realized that I needed you… that I loved you. I'd never been so scared of losing someone in my life. Every day, I think of that one day in the fields when I kissed you… you were so happy. So content. And when you almost died, I thought that I would never have the chance to experience a moment of serenity like that with you ever again…"

I sit up and silence him with a deep, loving kiss. Tears pool in my eyes at his words; I can't fully process what he's said. I guess I'm up.

"Renji… Ever since we met, I had wanted that kiss. Sure, I hated you… but you were so damn handsome. What woman couldn't resist? But when you started watching me in the fields in Kurotsuchi's place… I don't know. It's like something snapped. I felt the need to see you every day. The days that you weren't there upset me. I couldn't let it show, no. But I had been so afraid that you would never come back. Afraid that you didn't love me like I loved you. I never said a word about it. As much as I wanted to, I could never admit my weakness. All I could ever do was show it. Protect you and watch out for you. I watched you just as much as you watched me. I always loved the sound of your voice and the way you smell; how you're so friendly and fun to talk to. You're so content with everything and you live your life like no one else can. I truly am jealous. You never had to take the time to watch me; you could have been doing anything else you wanted to. Instead, you took the time to watch me and care for me in a way that no one else did. Mayuri did it for science. You did it because you just could. And you have the most amazing laugh… your smile alone is enough to light up the entire room. Everyone loves you and you make a great friend to people. Hell, even Toxic thinks you're pretty cool. She hates Zabimaru, but she enjoys your company…" I sigh and nuzzle his chest. "You could have any girl you could ever want… I'm just glad that right now it's me."

He nods and presses his lips to mine, smiling softly. "Oi, don't think that this is a short-term thing, babe." Just like that, he's himself again, bringing a deep blush to my cheeks.

"Good. I'd not have it any other way."


End file.
